


【游戏王 | 闇表】Wonder Drugs

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #古埃及pa，后半段是pwp#少年法老atm（19岁）x共治者aibo（12岁）#故事原型为图坦卡蒙墓葬中的“埃赫那吞与舍曼克赫卡勒”





	【游戏王 | 闇表】Wonder Drugs

 

 

 

 

不信神的他，在看到那个男孩的时候，竟会有一瞬间觉得：照在他身上的所有阳光，都是拉神奋力射下的带着火焰的箭矢。

涂着金色泉水的那一端箭头，被抹上了使人疯狂陷入爱河的毒药，直直地刺进他的心脏。

 

 

 

尽管那时候，刚即位不久的他，才15岁而已。

马哈德牵着那个男孩的手，领他来到法老王的王座前单膝跪下请安。男孩揪着身边神官的衣角，眼神中流露出一丝怯意，但更多的是对面前这个人的好奇。

 

根据先王的旨意，西蒙神官刚满八岁的嫡长孙，游戏，亚图姆的表兄弟，即将成为他王权的共治者。

在众神官惊诧的目光中他站起身，抱起男孩，让他坐在了自己的腿上。

 

游戏。

在那张睁大眼睛朝他微笑的纯真面孔里，他明白了某种叫做‘命运’的东西。

 

 

 

 

那或许是他梦想成真的第一步。

 

四年的时间里，无论马哈德、赛特、爱西丝亦或是其他神官，所有人都没有放弃过要替他寻找王妃的念头，他本身对这件事极为反感，始终只是以“选妃仪式，等游戏长大些的时候再一同举行”这样的理由来搪塞。其实他心里完全清楚——

 

他根本不需要什么王妃。

 

 

但十九岁诞辰即将到来的那天夜里，再也无法把时间当做挡箭牌的他，最后还是在爱西丝和马哈德的联合劝说下决定了三天后在孟菲斯进行选妃——为他和游戏。

 

他们毕竟都还是要自成家室。

甚至连死后，都无法葬在同一处陵墓里……

 

心脏为这件事而刺痛，但他终究无法做出任何改变。

毕竟这就是，作为法老王的悲惨宿命。

 

 

 

 

“亚图姆……心情不好吗？”

 

被身后的声音唤回意识，他转头，看到微笑着的少年举着两杯葡萄酒走近他。

才四年，他就已经长得这么好看了……就像是令太阳神倾心的许阿铿托斯，紫色双眼在昏蒙的夜色衬下更显清澈。

 

照礼俗来说，游戏应当尊称他为“王兄”，再不济，起码也该叫声“哥哥”，毕竟隔着巨大的年龄间隔，但共治者的身份使他们可以摈弃掉许多繁文缛节，彼此相处时也能随意许多。

 

“不，没什么。”

 

他倾身去接过对方手中的葡萄酒，道谢的同时细抿了一口。

 

“担心选妃的事？”

 

“算是、吧。”

 

“肯定会有上下埃及最完美的女孩子成为亚图姆的妻子的。”

 

他一怔，猛然抬头时眼中映下的却是少年依旧清澈明亮的笑脸。

 

也对啊，游戏才十二岁，对他来说，自己最好的情况应当也是娶到……心中些微的苦涩感和酒精融到了一处，脑袋有些发昏，他低笑着回应对方，却感到此刻自己的身体有些不受控制。

 

“亚图姆……？”

 

对方担心的声音像是从很渺远的地方传来，他轻轻摇摇头，想说出一句“我没事”，然而还未开口，眼前的朦胧景象便化为一片漆黑的虚无。

 

最后的记忆是他在游戏的双臂中闻到了清新的风信子的味道。

 

 

 

 

浑身发烫，下体传来的胀痛感最终唤回了他迷糊不清的意识。

睁眼的那刻他看到面前一张熟悉的令人安心的脸，再闭眼，重新睁开双眼的片刻他却因眼前的画面震惊地一下子就完全清醒了过来。

 

“游、游戏……？”

 

少年跨坐在他的腰上，面色潮红，正费力地不断撑起自己的身体又坐下，后穴吞吐着他那灼热硬挺的阴茎。 从这个角度望过去，他纤细的脖颈上全是晶莹的汗，小腹上还有不少白稠的液体——不用想他也知道那是谁的——浑身因为正在经历的从未有过的性事而发颤。

 

对方的身体似也相当兴奋，却不像他那样是因为酒精的缘故。

 

 

察觉到他已转醒的时候，游戏望向他的目光突然呆滞，动作也随之停止，也许就是一念之间，他收起手想要逃走，却被他牢牢抓住手腕而后猛地压在了床板上，未抽出的阴茎深深地挺进对方纤小的身体里，游戏发出一声尖细的呻吟，立刻被他吻住。

 

他一定不知道，这一天他等了有多久。

 

共处的整整四年，他们从未像这样紧紧地拥抱过彼此，游戏在他主动抽动起来的时候伸手攀上了他的背，同时凑到他的颈窝间吻着他的肌肤、胸膛，蔓延上的快感使他晶亮的紫色瞳孔盈满了泪水，但少年唇角的微笑却毋庸置疑地诉说着此刻的幸福感。

 

他突然想到了昨天夜间游戏无意中问起的话。

 

“亚图姆，结婚是什么……？”

 

“结婚，就是和喜欢的人在一起，组成新的家庭。”

 

“新的家庭……？那是不是说，亚图姆结婚以后，就不会和我再在一起了。”

 

他当时呆愣的样子一定显得十分狼狈，因为考虑到对方的年龄，游戏当下的表情是那样天真无邪，他也并不认为对方口中的‘在一起’会有什么特别的含义……

 

 

但此刻，在他无法克制住自己的欲望逐渐开始狂暴地掠夺起对方时，游戏却紧紧地勾住了他的脖子，不顾泪水的不断向下流淌，他断断续续吐出那不成句的话。

 

“最后……嗯，最后一次，起码……在分开以前，想……和亚图姆……”

 

 

风信子的清香盈满口中，他再次抑制不住地吻上了眼前的人。什么王妃，什么家庭，什么血脉和子嗣，那些都不重要！——他不会再放过任何留对方在身边的机会。

 

即使王名圈永存空白，

他也要游戏和他，死后躺入同一个陵墓。

 

来生，再也没有任何人能阻止他们结合。

 

 

 

 

END#

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 埃赫那吞是新王国第十八王朝的第十位统治者，与其共治者年轻的舍曼克赫卡勒是否存在同性恋关系在学界一直存在争议。但图坦卡蒙的墓葬中诸多证据使同性恋团体将埃赫那吞视为“历史上第一个同性恋者”，如写有两人相爱语句的盒子，刻着两人裸身抱在一起的画像等等。


End file.
